The invention relates to a roller bearing arrangement with bearing parts guided in relation to each other by at least one group of rolls, a roll having a roll axis and a load-bearing peripheral surface around the roll axis, the load-bearing peripheral surfaces of the rolls furthermore bearing on respective load-bearing roll races of the two bearing parts and said load bearing roll races extenting substantially at right angles to the roll axes, spacer means being provided in order to prevent mutual contact between the load-bearing peripheral surfaces of adjacently disposed rolls.